


The Fox and The Angel

by joshmeatflint



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, a kitsune is a fox thing, but hes an angel so not exactly, dan is a kitsune, josh can be a bitch sometimes, josh is an angel (literally), okay maybe josh is a total bitch, sassy daniel flint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshmeatflint/pseuds/joshmeatflint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is an angel that roams the forest near Max's house a lot. One day he sees Dan lying on the ground caught in a trap. The angel decides to help the multi tailed fox and nurse him back to health.</p><p>The flaws in that was that Dan got attached to Josh and Max had been stalking them a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
